State of Bascal
★ this page is in good quality ' ' Government Bascal is a unitary parliamentary constitutional republic. The Ketua Negara (EN: Head of State) is the head of the country, religion,the citizens and the chief of the police force while the Governor is the head of government and a parliament speaker. It only has one political party and one independent candidate. List of Ketua Negara of Bascal ' KETUA NEGARA OF BASCAL' List of Governors of Bascal Information about Bascal Bascal or officialy the State of Bascal is a lanlocked de facto independent republic located in southeast asia. The national capital city of Bascal is Kamp Basca while the largest settlement is Singapore Street. It has 8 districts and 1 autonomous teritorry. It has a population of 9, most of them lived in Mainland Bascal while the other 2 are in an autonomous republic. Onced a small village covers only the house and the house backyard, then it became an independent state on 7th january 2009. Foreign Relations and Defense Force see article: Foreign Relations of Bascal As a tiny micronation. Bascal has a very limited foreign networks and has only very few relations with other Micronations such as Auralia and Malaysia, although Bascal never put any embassies in each nation they have relations with. Bascal has a good relations with Auralia. Bascal currently has a relations with 8 micronations worldwide. see article: Bascal Police Force Bascal has no military force but a very small police force number about 3 personnel . Police HQ are located beside Bascal parliament. Police expenditures count only 0.5 % of Bascal's GDP. Demographics see article : Demographics of Bascal Bascal has a population of 9 since 2012. Malays are the only ethnic group in Bascal. Only 2 districts are inhabited ( mostly at cities ). Islam is the largest and the only religion in Bascal. Bascal allows freedom of religion to Bascalians. Languages Bascal has 2 official languages, namely Malay and Bascal Malay (both based on different dialects). Arabic, English and Gutaish are recognized languages. The main lingua franca is Bascal Malay, a distinct Malay dialect closely related to Terengganu and Kelantanese Malay. Malay is a language of the court and is based on Malaysian Malay. English are widely spoken throughout the country. Other languages such as Arabic is the main liturgical language of Islam and Gutaish are spoken in Singapore Street. Geography Bascal has a tropical climate near the equator. Bascal's highest point is still unknown. The (de facto) highest point in Bascal was been said somewhere at Hutan Sembelih unnamed point. Tasik Kering (dry lake) is said to be the only water reserved in Bascal. Tasik Kering was a very shalow and very small ephermal lake located at Bukit Guling district. Tasik Kering only last about 2 - 3 days only ( depending on how long the rain will continue). Subdivisions Bascal has 8 official distrcits and each districts has 21 main areas. Most of the districts are been governed by Mr. President and Governor. Only populated districts like Singapore Street and Baround Ayers has it's own Leader. Below is the lists of districts in Bascal 'Districts of Bascal' Because most of the districts are uninhabited. Padang Hijau, Longkang, Hutan sembelih are governed by the Ketua Negara. While Kamp Basca, Bukit Guling and Pagar Karat are governed by the Governor of the State of Bascal. Only Singapore street A.D and Baround Ayers has it's own Leader to govern the districts Sports The national sport in Bascal is Football and Cycling. Cycling are the most knownable sport in Bascal. Netball also available. The Padang Hijau field is the main area for sports Sports Association Bascal has once has four sports association. Only three were left that is #Bascal Cycling Olympic Association #Bascal Badminton Association #Bascal National Football Federation International members *Kayoh Bike Club (Malaysia) Category:Country Category:Bascal